


The climb to everest.

by ohmerthurcharm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Almost Romance, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based on real issues, Character Death, Dead Arthur, Dead People, Death, Disturbing Themes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everest, F/M, Five Stages of Grief, Graphic Description of Corpses, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Horrific death, M/M, Merlin PA, Merlin has no magic here., Modern Era, Mount Everest, Moving On, Near Death, Real problems people face, Rodor is a good man, Sad Ending, Sad Merlin, Sensitive Material, Suicidal mission, This is a warning., Tragedy, Tragic Romance, almost lovers, not reality, sensitive, this is a fanfic, trigger warning, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: Arthur Pendragon dies on Mount Everest. With the well-known knowledge of that the bodies’ stay on the mountain, Arthur’s friends are devastated to not have Arthur’s body to bury or to cremate to say a proper goodbye to. Merlin can’t stand it and commences operation ‘Bring Arthur back’ but it’s not as easy as that.





	The climb to everest.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This fanfic is based off of a real mountain where real people have perished.This is not meant to offend anyone or cause any kind of grief. This is a fanfic, thus not reality but deal with real issues. If you do get offended by this then this is not the fanfic for you, i have put up warnings stipulating what kind of fanfic this is. I hope you all enjoy. I tried to make it as realistic as possible to make it more believable, but please understand that i am not a professional so take what is written in there with a grain of salt. I researched Mount Everest and how people assent and what happens to bodies who do perish there. Some parts of the research was very informative and other parts were very vague and i had to put my own imagination into how i was going to write it. What the characters say, experience and feel is how they specifically feel about Mount Everest, it's not meant to take jabs or insult anyone. Again, this is a story, a fanfic. This is not meant to be taken seriously. Sorry for all the warnings, i'm just making sure we are all on the same page here xD Anyways, i hope you enjoy.

‘Arthur Pendragon dies on the death zone of Mount Everest. The 29 year old CEO of the famous Pendragon toy company was celebrating his success at a gala not five months ago before preparing to climb the summit of the tallest mountain in the world.’

Merlin still can’t believe it, he was dreading it but a part of him, a part he could not smother was that in his mind Arthur was immortal. How could someone so invincible die? On a goddamn mountain where his body still lies?

Merlin’s skin crawls with the thought that his best friends’ body is huddled somewhere whilst people walk past him without attempting to bring him down because of the dangers. He remembers the night well, when they called.

Merlin was finishing up cooking mushrooms on the stove when his phone began to ring, he didn’t recognize the number but answered anyway as Gwaine and his friends were on the way and he thought they got lost trying to find his flat.

“Hello, Is this Mr Emrys?” A female’s voice called on the other end.

“Yes this is Merlin. May I ask who is calling?” He asked, a default response as he was Arthur’s PA for many years before quitting.

“This is base camp on mount Everest. Arthur Pendragon listed you as his ‘loved one’ call. It’s been three days since the group he was in made their way down here. He did not arrive back with them, we can only assume that he perished while going down the mountain.” 

Merlin blinked, switching the stove off he stood there, still.

“Hello? This is Mr Emrys right?” The voice asked. 

“He made it up there?” He asked with a frown.

“Yes, Mr Emrys…before he left he seemed in good spirits. He was one of the strong ones. But I’m afraid he perished of unknown reasons, it could have been the oxygen tank fading as when they move down, it’s already very limited. The cold could have played a part as well as a blizzard hit soon after the party returned. He probably rested and never woke up, there are many ways he could have died.” She continued. 

Tears welled up and a sharp gasp caused the woman to go quiet. 

“Mr Emrys, we are so sorry for your loss.” She said gently. 

“If you were sorry you could go looking for his fucking body and not just sit there while it freezes.” He sobs out, the skin around his eyes was warm and he was beginning to shake. 

“Sir, it’s too difficult, it’s the death zone he died on and a human body is already dying in that altitude. If you wish to recover his body, there are agencies that can recover the body and bring him down, that’s if they do find the body but it depends how many people you wish to go there and if you wish to get a helicopter to make the job easier but even that is a difficult task.” She said calmly. 

“How much would that fucking cost?” He growled into the phone, gripping it tightly.

“Ten thousand to fourty thousand us dollars, I can give you a number if you wish to speak with the organizer.” She offered. 

“No.” He grit out before he started to weep against the phone. 

“Ok, Mr Emrys…” She said softly. “Would you like to know anything else?”

Merlin couldn’t speak, his vision began to blur and he sniffed and shook his head and hanged up before putting the phone down and covered his face with his hands and wept brokenly. “You damn fucking idiot.”

He eventually felt dizzy and walked over to the sofa and sat down heavily, he was gasping and shaking. 

Gwaine went out of the elevator, carrying a small gift for Merlin. Percival carried the alcohol and Gwen and Lancelot stepped out with their famous apple crumble. 

Gwaine went up to Merlin’s door and knocked on it. “Merlin?”

There was no answer and he waited patiently before knocking again. 

Gwaine’s small smile faded and he grew numb. “Oh fuck.”

“What?” Percival asked. 

“He got the call didn’t he?” He asked and turned to Percival. 

“What call?” Percival asked, confused and a little annoyed. 

“About Arthur. He didn’t come back from Tibet yet and he didn’t phone in from the satellite phone.” Gwaine said, staring at Percival firmly. 

Percival frowned. “Maybe he’s at the hospital.”

“Or dead and that was the call..” Gwaine said, his tone grave. 

“It’s too soon, Gwaine. It takes two months to climb it and they probably only came back two or three days go…Arthur’s probably getting treatment from something and resting.” Gwen said soothingly and Lancelot rubbed her back. 

“Then why isn’t Merlin answering the door?” Gwaine snapped. 

Percival put the drinks down and rubbed his hands. “He’s probably in the shower or listening to music, you can’t assume Arthur’s death on Merlin not answering the door, Gwaine. It’s stupid.” 

“It’s not stupid. Merlin always answers the door right away.” Gwaine shoots back.

Percival sighs, shaking his head and walked over to the door and knocked on it. “Merlin!” He called loudly and that earned a bash on a wall nearby followed by a muffled. “Shut the fuck up.” 

Gwaine shook his head. “Damn bastard got himself killed.”

“Gwaine.” Percival said in a warning tone. “Enough now.”

The door suddenly opened then and Gwen looked in to see Merlin’s eyes cast to the floor, head bent. “Come in.” He mumbled softly. 

“Merlin, mate what’s wrong?” Lancelot asked and took the apple crumble from Gwen and went in, placing it in the middle of the table. 

Merlin stood in the middle of the lounge, still and quiet. 

Gwen went over to him and rubbed his back soothingly. “Merlin?” She asked and went to his side and Merlin looked away. 

“Is everything ok?” She asked.

Merlin shook his head and he frowned, opening his mouth before letting out a strangled breath and she guided Merlin onto the sofa. 

Merlin sat down and was glaring at the carpet and they watched him. 

“Arthur…he’s dead.” He said in a lifeless tone. 

Gwen gasped, shocked and Lancelot frowned. Percival looked back at Gwaine standing at the door, leaning against the frame with a sad look on his face.

“What happened, Merlin?” She breathed out. 

“Base camp called, said he’s been missing for two days…he reached it but on the way down…they don’t know.” He said, staring off into nothingness. 

“Oh Merlin, I’m so sorry….” Gwen said helplessly, rubbing his leg gently. 

Lancelot sighed sadly. “He was a good man.”

“Shut up.” Merlin snapped and immediately looked regretful. “I’m sorry just…please…”

A long month passed by and his friends grew more and more worried about how isolated Merlin became. He was planning something, they knew that much. 

Eventually Merlin created a whatsapp group and added them to it, titled ‘bring Arthur back.’ 

Gwaine: Merlin, mate what is this?

Gwen: Merlin sweetie, it’s too expensive. 

Percival: It’s too dangerous.

Lancelot: Merlin, want to meet up to talk?

Merlin: We need to get Arthur back somehow. I don’t want him to become some stupid landmark for other fucking climbers to look at. His fucking body, guys. It’s still up there, frozen. I can’t have my best friend stuck there forever.

They could feel Merlin’s desperation and agreed to visit Merlin for a talk at his flat. 

Gwaine sat next to Merlin while the rest sat on chairs in front of him. The brunette man rubbed Merlin’s arm. “Mate…we can’t…it’s too expensive and I’m sure as hell not going up there.”

Merlin looked at him sadly, his eyes were red and puffy, his nose was rubbed raw and it was red. “Please Gwaine…” He croaked out and looked so pained. It threw Gwaine off. “I can’t…I can’t let him just stay there…” His bottom lip throbbed and Gwaine wrapped his arms around the man, holding him close. 

“Shhh shhh.” He hushed and Merlin pressed his face against the man’s neck, sobbing. 

“He’s my friend….i want to…” Merlin gasped. “I want to visit his grave….give him flowers, talk to him.” He broke down there, weeping and gasping. 

“Percy, give me a tissue will you?” He asked, looking up and Percival got to his feet and grabbed a tissue box and went over, handing it to Gwaine and the man put it beside him and took out a tissue before gently caressing Merlin’s hair and the man pulled back and Gwaine wiped Merlin’s cheeks before wiping the snot from his nose and lips and cheeks. 

“I’m sorry.” Merlin choked out and Gwaine smiled at him softly. “It’s ok, Merlin.”  
Merlin retuned the smile with a broken, wobbly one. 

“He can’t still be this sad about Arthur’s death….can he?” Gwen whispered into Lancelot’s ear. 

“They were close for many years…I think it’ll take years for him to get over it.” Lancelot hushes back.

Merlin looked tired then and rested his head on Gwaine’s shoulder, his eyes hooded. 

They watched him quietly. 

“I want Arthur back…” Merlin said. 

“We know…but it’s quite a feat…to get him back. I don’t want to climb there and I need the money for the next rent.” Gwaine said, rubbing Merlin’s back. 

“I’ll go there…” Merlin said. 

“Not alone…” Gwaine warned. 

“I don’t fuckin’ care…” Merlin bit back. 

“Merlin, we aren’t going to let you put yourself in danger like this.” Percival said. 

“People go up there all time…” Merlin said softly. 

“It’s not just everyone, they are experienced people, Merlin. There is a reason it’s a two month journey.” Lancelot warns. 

“Many people are going up to chase their fucking stupid dreams, fighting their fucking demons, why can’t I go up to get my dead best friend?” Merlin asked angrily. 

“He died on the death zone, Merlin. It’s called that for a reason.” Gwen said gently. 

“Shut the fuck up, Gwen.” Merlin growls up. “Stop being so fucking patronizing.” He said, glaring at her. 

“Woah, woah now mate.” Percy said and Lancelot looked at Merlin firmly. 

“I know your angry but don’t take it out on Gwen.” Lancelot said.

“You all wanted to come here…this is my house…” He grumbled. 

“We’re all friends here, let’s not get angry ok?” Percival said, his hands hovering in the air slightly.

Merlin sighed. 

Gwaine rubbed his arm. “Don’t be angry at Gwen, ok Merlin? We aren’t here to attack you. We just don’t want to loose you too like we lost Arthur. We love you and we want you to stay here.”

They looked at Gwaine, shocked. 

Merlin looked at Gwaine then, surprised and looked sad then. “I’m sorry, everyone.”

They smiled a little. 

“I just….i….i love him.” Merlin said, gripping Gwaine’s pants tightly. 

“We know…he was special to you and we wish we can get him down for you but this is too dangerous…I know it’s hard for you to accept…what we can do is put money in for a grave.” Lancelot said. 

“With no body.” Merlin grumbles. 

“-But it still is a grave, we can put his recently warn clothes in there, his valuable possession and maybe a hair if we can find one. It’ll be a nice place to visit.” Percival said. 

Merlin shook his head. “I want to keep his valuable possession.”

They tried to not smile, they really did but Percival couldn’t help but giggle. 

“What?” Merlin grumbled out and looked at Percival. 

“Sorry, it’s just…you sound like a child.” Percival smiled slightly.

Merlin didn’t like it and frowned more, pouting. “It’s not something to laugh about and I’m not acting like a child.” He snapped. 

Gwaine sighed and Merlin went quiet, his anger fading away and Gwaine got up, walking over to Percival and Merlin’s eyes went wide, watching sadly as Gwaine sat next to Percival. 

He frowned and sat up straighter, looking down. Brooding. He felt alone.

“We aren’t your enemy, Merlin. We just want to help but we need you to be kind to us too…” Gwen said gently and Merlin snapped and got up. “Get out of my flat, just get out!” He shouted, pointing to the door. 

He stared at the floor firmly, immediately regretting it and prepared himself to not break down when he heard chairs screeching and footsteps leaving, he gripped his shirt tightly, frowning, wanting to call out but kept quiet. 

He frowned when he saw a pair of feet in front of him and he looked up to see Percival standing in front of him, he looked angry. 

Merlin met his eyes quietly. 

“We’re just trying to help you, Merlin. Please understand that.” He said, frowning deeply before walking to the door and closed it. 

Merlin sat back down, feeling terrible. 

He sighed and gripped his hair tight. “Stupid, stupid.” 

He woke up the next day on the sofa and got up, wiping away some saliva that stuck to his cheek and stretched, groaning at the pains and clicks. 

He sat there, thinking. 

‘Will I be able to live with myself, go through life knowing he’s there….cold and alone?’

He wrung his hands together. 

‘Will I be able to go through day to day life knowing he is a dead, frozen body on top of a mountain with people passing him by?’ 

Merlin rubbed his hands against his face, thinking hard. 

‘He’s your best friend, are you really going to let his body stay there?’

He growled to himself. 

‘You want to visit him don’t you? Sit by his grave every Sunday with flowers?’

Merlin frowned deeply. He wanted that, so badly and suddenly a memory he had long buried away flashed through his mind. 

“What if you die out there?” Merlin asked, his voice a little wobbly. 

“Merlin, I’ll be careful. It’s not as bad as you think. Many have survived. If I listen to my guide and follow the path, there will be no issue. I am fighting fit…you know how strong I am…I can do this, Merlin.” Arthur smiled at him, confident.

“But what IF you do?” Merlin asked firmly, walking over to him as Arthur fixed his collar.

“Damn tie.” Arthur grumbled to himself. 

“Arthur!” Merlin shouted. 

Arthur sighed and dropped his hands and looked at Merlin. “Then I die, simple!”

Merlin frowned. “Don’t you see how hard this is on me?”

Arthur sighed softly and his lips drew into a thin line and he held Merlin’s wrists. “I need to do this, Merlin…for myself.”

“You have already proven yourself to everyone…your successful, you have a shit hot mansion, great fancy cars, a fat wallet. What more do you want?” Merlin asks, pain in his voice. 

“I want a challenge.” Arthur admits and tugged lightly on Merlin’s wrists and Merlin moved closer to him. “Something…. something more than myself.”

“Then do anything else, please not this…please, please not this.” Merlin begged him. 

“Merlin, I understand…but you need to understand that I need to do this for myself…I hate to say this to you but….you…” He took a deep breath. “You have no say in this…this is for me, not you…it has nothing to do with you.”

Tears welled up in Merlin’s eyes and Arthur’s chest tightened. 

“But it effects me, you stupid dollop head. You fucking…idiot.” Merlin croaked out, pressing his head against Arthur’s chest. Feeling the warm, soft feeling of Arthur’s office jumper against his skin. 

“Merlin….” Arthur says sadly and let his wrists go and held him close. 

He felt Merlin’s arms wrap around him tightly. “Please don’t go…I’ll worry about you, I won’t sleep…I won’t be able to think…” 

Arthur pressed his lips against Merlin’s head and Merlin’s heart skipped a beat. 

“Merlin…I’m sorry I’m putting you through this…but I want to do this. For myself…when I get home…we can talk ok?” Arthur hushed softly. 

Merlin shook his head. “I want to talk about it now though.”

Arthur sighed and stroked Merlin’s hair. “Please….it’s only two months and then I’ll be back in your arms. I’ll take you to a fancy restaurant, we can dine…I’ll book us into a nice hotel and we can talk….” Arthur said, stroking Merlin’s cheek softly. 

Merlin snuggled closer to him. “Is it safe to say that…..we are more than friends…than brothers?”

“Yes.” Arthur whispers and Merlin smiles. 

“Now…I’m going to go to gym.” Arthur said and pulled away and Merlin looked up, smiling happily at Arthur with love and pride. 

Arthur smiled back tenderly and winked at him before pulling his tie up neatly and walked out. 

The memory faded away and Merlin found himself alone in his cold, dark flat. 

Merlin wept brokenly, his chest was warm as he held onto a pillow. “Dammit Arthur, why did you have to die?” He croaked out as the tears streamed down his hot cheeks. 

‘I want you back.’ He thought. 

‘I’m not letting you stay there any longer.’ He thought and put the pillow down, standing up. ‘I can do this.’

That was the night that Merlin decided he was going to climb Everest to get Arthur’s body back. 

The next day he researched how expensive it was, how long it was for, the equipment he needed to buy and the risks. 

Merlin joined a gym the next day. 

He walked over to the front desk after getting his card. “Hello…?”

A woman looked up from a screen and smiled. “Yes, what can I do for you, Sir?”

“I was wondering…do you perhaps know of someone here, a trainer that can train me to climb…..Everest?” He asked, grimacing slightly. 

Her mouth dropped open, a total look of shock and surprise showed on her face before she gathered herself and shook her head, clearing her voice she gave him a friendly smile. “There are three…Elyan, Oswald and Valiant.” 

“Uh….Valiant?” He asked. 

“You can try them all out, not at the same time of course. A week with each one before you choose one is a great way to start.” She said, smiling. 

Merlin nodded. “I’ll start with Valiant, please.”

She checked her watch. “He will be finishing with a client in about thirty minutes, Sir. You can run on the treadmill till then.” She offered. 

Merlin nodded and went upstairs and ran on it, thinking hard. 

He lost track of time and suddenly he heard a beep sound and it began to slow down and Merlin grabbed the sides and looked to the side to see a man leaning against it with an amused smile on his face. 

“Is it time to change…?” Merlin asked. 

“Nah, I’m not wanting to use it.” He said and looked at Merlin up and down. “You serious?” He asked, raising his brows. 

Merlin kept quiet, frowning. “Everyone goes to the gym for a reason you know. I’m sure you were a skinny bastard when you first joined before jabbing needles into your ass.” 

The man burst out laughing. “I like you, come on.” He said and began to walk off. 

“Hey, I don’t know you.” Merlin snapped and the man turned around and opened his arms wide. 

“Meet your new trainer, Valiant.” He said proudly and Merlin’s blood ran cold.

“Listen, I’m really sorry about earlier, I’m sure you train honestly, I mean…of course you do, you’re a trainer-ahhh fuck…is…are you sure this is right?” Merlin asked as the man stretched him. 

“Yeah, just seeing how flexible you are, mate.” He said and backed away and sat down on a ball. “So you want to…” He snickered a little. “C-Climb Everest huh?”

Merlin nodded. “Yes.”

“Any reason?” He asked.

“I uh…I want to….” Merlin paused. Was it right to tell him?

“Trying to prove your worth perhaps? I mean…I’m sure if you just train with me normally you’ll get killer abs…maybe…you got broken up with a girl and you want to do something dangerous? Or is it a dream?” He asked. 

“I want to get my friend off the mountain…” Merlin said, a little solemnly. 

“Oh.” The man said before his face paled. “Oh…..i see…my apologies…”

Merlin looked down. 

“Mate…you can pay someone you know….to go up and get your friend back.” He said. 

“I don’t have enough money…” Merlin confessed. “No one will lend me theirs…”

He nodded slowly. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Merlin looked down. “I have to…I can’t let my friend’s body just…stay there.”

He sucked in a breath. “Alright…well, it’s your funeral. Come on, let’s see you do some laps.”

The next week was utter torture for Merlin, Valiant was a brute. 

Merlin walked up to him on their last lesson. “I uh…”

Valiant looked up and got up. “Ah, Merlin. Ready?”

Merlin whined and nodded. “I guess so.”

“Good…let’s start with stretches.” He smirked.

By the end of the lesson Merlin lay on the mat, panting. 

“Never knew a human’s face could turn that red.” Valiant said. “Want to grab a pint after this?”

“It’s only four in the afternoon.” Merlin sighed and slowly got up to a sitting position. 

Valiant shrugged. 

“I think I’ll pass.” Merlin said, trying to forget the times where Valiant would look at his ass. 

“Well…what do you think?” He asked. “About me being your trainer…”

“I think it’s a no.” Merlin said and Valiant laughed. 

“Yes, I thought so too…well, good luck with getting your friend down from there. It’s a suicide mission but I can understand your need to do this.” Valiant said and clapped Merlin on the back. 

“Thanks mate…” Merlin panted and drank his water. 

The next was Elyan. He was a gentle man, soft spoken and had a caring character about him. He spent the first lesson begging Merlin not to go. It was hard for the both of them by the end and they agreed not to talk about it while brushing off a stray tear or two. 

By the end of the week Merlin wanted to train under him but he had the sneaky suspicion that Elyan was going easy on him. Valiant worked him to death and he was only getting half as tired. 

The last was Oswald. A passionate and determined man that no matter how hard the task was, his energy gave Merlin what he needed to carry on with his task. 

He didn’t outright kill Merlin by the end but it was close, his limbs were numb but he was smiling. 

He picked Oswald to train him. 

“So, your friend…” He said as he stretched his arms while Merlin did push ups. “Where did he train?”

“Some expensive gym somewhere…didn’t ask.” Merlin grit out as sweat dripped down his nose and chin. His eyes were burning. 

“Ah, a posh man was he?” He smiled. 

“You should have seen his house…” Merlin said. “Nearly died when I drove up the driveway. It was beautiful.” He panted and groaned, collapsing. 

“Oh come on, you can do better than that mate.” Oswald said, smiling charmingly. “Put your back into it. Again…yes, fifty this time too.”

Merlin whined. 

“Come on, come on…off you go now. Yes, that’s it…five…yes…good boy, keep going. Come on, don’t you want to get your friend back? That’s it, fucking beautiful I’m crying buckets right now.” He said sarcastically and Merlin scoffed. 

After the session Merlin looked into the mirror of the changing room before smiling a little and that grew into a wide grin. 

He looked amazing. His muscles were a lot more defined. His abs was incredible. He actually had muscle and a lot of it.

It’s already been three months since he first met Oswald and he was already impressed by the results and ever since he started rock climbing he’s never felt more alive.

Oswald encouraged him to go and hike up high altitudes, do high altitude racings. He told Merlin to carry a heavy backpack while running or hiking. He also helped him with his endurance and how to keep going when your limbs will not listen to you or worse, your mind just can’t keep up anymore. 

“When you go there, you need to do the fixed liners. I don’t know where your buddy is and maybe you should ask around to where his route was but please…pick the fixed liners. It’s the safest way.” Oswald said seriously. 

Eventually it was time and Merlin texted the group.

“I’m going to climb Everest. I’m going to get Arthur back.” And with that, he sent the money he was saving up and opened his cupboard and began to pack. 

He got a call from Gwaine. 

“Don’t do this, please…I can’t loose you too.” Gwaine begged. 

“I’m sorry…I really am.” Merlin said. “But I have to do this…”

“Fine….you stupid man…” He sniffed. “Stay safe you hear?”

“I will…thank you, Gwaine.” He smiled and Gwaine hanged up.

His other friends weren’t as supportive. 

Merlin woke up to a text from Oswald on the day of the flight.

‘Hey mate. Have a safe flight you hear and I really hope you find your friend. If not, it’s ok and please don’t beat yourself up about it. Good luck and if you make it down, we need to grab a pint. Valiant said he saw you in the changing room a while ago and said you looked like a beast. So if Valiant says that then you’re ready. Cheers Merlin.’

Merlin grinned widely and got up to wash his face. 

He sat in the airport and saw his guide waving at him, he smiled and waved back before taking his luggage to the man’s area. 

“Rodor…” He smiled, shaking the man’s hand.

“Emrys, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” He smiled back and offered Merlin to sit. 

“Listen…I appreciate the extra money you gave me. I’ll do what I can but you are my priority.” He said sternly. 

“Yes Sir.” Merlin nodded. 

The man took out a map and pointed to a spot. “This whole thing will take about two months. I phoned Milly and she said that Arthur probably perished around here.” He said, tapping on a place labeled the death zone as well as another arrow that said ‘The Balcony.’ 

Merlin nodded.

“Luckily we will be getting a good window in when we get there…so the weather won’t be shit. When or IF we find your friend, we will get him out of the snow, take him down physically then get him further down via helicopter.” Rodor said and Merlin nodded. 

“Thank you, Sir.” Merlin said softly and the man patted his back. 

“Well, Merlin…good luck to us.” He smiled and Merlin smiled back weakly. 

They arrived at the Tibet base camp. 

They gazed at the snow peaked mountain quietly, panting heavily.

“It’s beautiful…” Merlin said, sniffing before tears welled up and began to sob. 

Rodor patted his back gently. “There, there….it’ll be ok.”

“Did Arthur see the same view?” Merlin sobbed out. 

“If what you said was true then yes, we are taking what he took. Be glad, Merlin. It was the safest route to take.” Rodor said gently, trying to ease Merlin’s sorrow. 

He nodded, trying to catch his breath.

“Your not struggling to breathe are you?” He asked and Merlin shook his head.

“No, I’m just emotional is all.” Merlin said and controlled his breathing before looking at Rodor. “Thank you, for this…truly…..thank you.”

Rodor smiled happily at him. 

It took eight days to adjust to the altitude before him and Rodor made their way towards the second base camp of Everest. 

They started at 5,150 metres.

Merlin was in complete awe and amazement of the vastness of it, the pure and utter beauty of the area. He had to stop himself from crying a few times before carrying on walking. 

They reached camp 1.

“May, best time of the year to go…the monsoons help push away the jet streams, just makes things a lot easier.” Rodor said as he sat himself down. 

“I never knew how beautiful ice could look…there’s so many colours…shapes and sizes.” Merlin gasped out, sitting down next to him. “What a fucking climb.” He said, taking off his mask. 

“I’m just glad you handled to ropes and ladders so well.” Rodor said. “You took the right amount of time, well done. They way you handled Khumbu icefall…really, you should be proud of yourself.”

Merlin smiled. “I could say the same to you.” He said, giving Rodor a playful shove and the man grinned, shoving him back. 

“Go on, make yourself useful and pitch up the tent.” He panted out. “I’m pouring myself some tea.” He said, taking out his well-loved flask. 

Merlin happily did what he was told and they got into the tent before discussing the next few days. 

When they reached Camp 2 they made camp and stayed there for five days and Merlin’s eyes adjusted better.

“We make a good team.” Merlin said as he sipped his tea, eating his meal slowly. 

“Yes…it’s because you listen…it makes all the difference.” Rodor said.   
Merlin smiled. “I’m glad you think so.”

“Give yourself more credit…you’re a quick learner.” Rodor said. “You go the extra mile to and help me when I need the help. You have a natural talent for helping people.”

“I guess so…” Merlin said, looking down.

“So what’s your job?” He asked Merlin. 

“I was a PA to Arthur actually, then I quit and worked in a smaller office.” He explained. 

“Do they know you’re up here?” Rodor asked, hearing a distant sneeze from a nearby tent. 

“Nah, just said I was on holiday. I told Gwaine everything though. Texted him the information when I went to the airport.” Merlin mumbled out. 

“You talk about him a lot…you both must be close…” Rodor said. 

“He tolerates me now…was the only one who’d listen and understand what I was going through.” Merlin explained. 

He nodded. “I’m glad for you, Merlin.”

“Thank you, Sir.” He smiled. 

“Please call me Rodor, I’m not a teacher or anything you know.” He smiled.

“Alright, Rodor.” Merlin nodded.

As they climbed Nupste they saw to the side an avalanche. They heard it’s distant roar. 

“It’s slower than I thought it would be.” Merlin said. 

He heard people talking and saw them recording it. 

“Beautiful.” One man commented. 

“Fuck I’m hot.” One groaned out.

When they reached Camp three they were welcomed by fresh water, hot soup and set up camp. 

“Want to talk about it?” Rodor asked and Merlin looked down.

Merlin remembered as they assented to camp three, they happened upon a very tall and steep part that lasted ages. He remembered breaking down as he looked down at Rodor and saw a terrifying drop bellow. 

“I don’t know…I guess…I just panicked.” He croaked out, coughing. 

“I’m glad you pushed on.” Rodor said. “If you turned back then….we couldn’t have continued.”

Merlin knew that and smiled slightly, wiping away a tear. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be…everyone has their weak moments and you carried on.” Rodor explained. “You did the right thing by climbing.”

“I’m sorry for snapping at you.” Merlin said, remembering calling the man awful names. 

“I’ve never had a hiker like you before…honestly, Merlin. I’m not made of glass, it was a tense moment but thank you anyways. It’s important to not keep things bottled in.” He said and patted the man’s back gently, making Merlin cough more. 

Rodor melted ice then and hydrated Merlin and himself before making soup.

They rested for a couple of days and Rodor woke up during the night a few times to Merlin coughing.

After a local doctor that was climbing with them checked out Merlin’s lungs and eyes, he said Merlin was fit to travel in two days and gave him medicine and extra oxygen. 

When they went up Geneva spur Merlin didn’t bat an eye and went up slowly, taking his time. He was no longer afraid of heights and Rodor was proud. 

Lhotse Face was the first time he saw a dead body at the beginning of the climb, he had fallen and broken his neck on the way down. Rodor pressured Merlin into looking away and carrying on and Merlin solemnly told the dead man’s partner that was currently taking off the man’s rope that he was sorry and the man thanked him. “Most people just stared or walked….thank you.” He nodded, tears falling down before he put on his mask, having taken it off for a second to wipe away the tears and steam that was forming in it. 

Camp four was terrifying but Merlin distracted himself by watching the breathtaking view. 

“We’re in the death zone now.” He explained. 

Merlin nodded, staring at the view, coughing till he was gasping and put on his oxygen mask. 

“I have a few extra so don’t worry…” He said gently and sat down next to Merlin. 

Merlin nodded.

“I must say, you’ve grown an impressive beard.” Rodor said and Merlin grinned, looking at him and tapped his finger on the man’s bushy beard before giving him a thumbs up and Rodor chuckled. 

As they lay in the tent to the sound of the wind Merlin took in a deep, shuddered breath and Rodor looked at him. “Are you ok, Merlin?”

Merlin nodded and smiled, looking at him. “Yes…I just…I need some time to…adjust I guess, I’m sorry if I woke you up.” He whispered. 

Rodor shook his head. “I was awake…”

Merlin nodded. “We will make it…we will find Arthur and bring him back.”

“Of course we will.” Rodor said. “I have no doubt in that.”

Merlin smiled a little. “You’re a great guide, I’ll be sure to give you a good rating.”

“Just a good rating, not a great or even an excellent one?” Rodor asked. 

Merlin grinned. “I’ll give you the best rating that’s ever been done.” 

Rodor playfully punched his arm and Merlin grinned more. 

“That’s what I’m talking about.” Rodor said and lay back down. “Now get some rest.”

Merlin laughed. “Sir yes Sir.”

“What did I say about ‘Sir?’” Rodor asked and Merlin could only laugh. 

They woke up 12 hours later and ate soup before getting prepared. 

It was pitch black and Merlin looked at Rodor, his guide was lit up by his torch light, it was windy but not too bad and everything was dark, except for the rest of the groups around them, torch lights moving around, lighting up areas. 

Merlin saw golden spots going up to the summit. 

“We start on the South side…” Rodor said. 

Merlin nodded and as they reached the Balcony and then the North side Merlin saw something in the distance. 

Merlin looked at Rodor who tilted his head in confusion. Merlin signed for him to follow and looked back and went closer. 

He found himself going towards a cave, he saw many oxygen tanks littering it and saw a figure sitting up against the cave wall. His face was completely covered. 

Merlin looked at Rodor and the man gave him a thumbs up and Merlin moved closer and his eyes widened. 

The man wore the same jacket that Arthur picked out while they went shopping for his clothes.

He gulped thickly and looked down and his throat tightened as he recognized the red boots that he surprised Arthur with at one dinner when Arthur didn’t have the time to shop for them. 

Arthur was ecstatic and tried them on, walking around in glee, accidently tearing a hole on Merlin’s carpet.

Merlin knelt heavily, staring at the body. 

Rodor moved closer. 

Merlin hesitantly went closer and the body looked as if it was just resting but it was too still, the chest did not move, there was no twitch. 

Merlin shakily reached for the fabric mask and pulled down the mask with a little difficulty and Merlin stared at the pale mouth and cheeks. 

Merlin, with careful ease took off the man’s goggle mask and gasped, covering his mouth as he felt his body become uncomfortably hot then ice cold. 

Blue eyes stared back at him. 

It was Arthur…his Arthur. No doubt about it. 

Merlin let out a pained wail, gasping heavily and bent forwards, resting his shaking hand on the man’s leg. 

A memory flashed before him.

“Won’t you say goodbye to me at the airport tomorrow?” Arthur asked as he packed. 

“You want me to say goodbye to you at the airport?” Merlin asked, arms folded as he stood by the bed. 

“I know you don’t want me to go but you’ve helped me with choosing equipment and made me feel like I can do this…in one way or another…in between your pleas for me to stay here.” Arthur said, stuffing the last thing into his bag before closing it. 

“I….” Merlin took a deep breath. “Good luck, Arthur…be safe out there ok?”

“I will, I know I can do this, Merlin. Just have faith in me…” Arthur said, smiling at the man.

Merlin unfolded his arms and walked up to Arthur, opening his mouth before closing it. 

Arthur sighed and turned to him. “I know this is hard for you…I know….but please…think fond thoughts ok?” 

He leaned in, kissing Merlin on the cheek and the man’s eyes widened, blushing deeply and he looked at Arthur. 

Arthur stared at him lovingly. “Merlin…I will come back and we can talk about this ok?”

Merlin nodded. “Just be safe and don’t be a hero ok?”

Arthur smiled softly.

Merlin buried his face in Arthur’s neck. 

“Be nice to Gwen too…” Arthur said and Merlin grumbled. 

“I know she was a bit of a bitch to you at the end of our relationship…but she’s happy now and it’s over…she isn’t with me anymore. They’re happy now…don’t open old wounds. You handled it so well…you were the bigger man, stay the bigger man ok?” Arthur asked and Merlin nodded. 

“I’ll miss you.” Merlin said, staring at Arthur in a sappy way, which made Arthur’s heart melt. 

“I’ll miss you too…even more so. I’ll think about you when I wake up…when I climb….go to bed.” He purred and Merlin scoffed. 

“Like your going to jerk off in high climate.” Merlin chuckled. 

“I’ll have a world record under my belt and it’ll be thanks to you.” Arthur smirked and Merlin grinned, giggling. 

“You clot pole…utter prat.” Merlin grinned, leaning in more.

Arthur smiled and cupped Merlin’s nape before kissing Merlin softly, pecking his soft lips before breaking the kiss and moved back, his eyes closed. 

“Wow…” Merlin breathed and Arthur nodded, opening his eyes to see Merlin’s eyes were still closed. 

“Merlin Emrys….i love you.” Arthur said with fondness in his tone and Merlin opened his eyes, staring at him with surprise before grinning. 

“I love you too, Arthur Pendragon.” He smiled lovingly.

The glaring sun interrupted his memory and the roaring winds brought him back.

Rodor went to the body and took out his pickaxe and started separating Arthur’s body from the cave itself and snow with careful thrusts. 

Merlin managed to compose himself and wobbly moved closer and took out his pickaxe and freed Arthur’s legs and back and with the help of Rodor, they got Arthur’s body free. Chunks of snow feel off of his body, rolling down the cliff side.

Merlin wept brokenly, bent over Arthur’s frozen corpse. 

He gently put the masks back on Arthur’s face and looked at Rodor helplessly, the man was standing, staring down at Merlin. 

“We have six hours go to down!” Rodor shouted above the wind and Merlin nodded. 

Merlin checked his watch. It was 1:30. His headache was agony.

They slid Arthur’s body down the mountain and he was attached to Merlin’s hip by a rope.

It was hell on earth.

The people that were still going were few but Merlin had to unclip his harness each time so he and them could pass. When there was no bottle neck and it was only the snow and them, Merlin slowly went down, holding onto Arthur so he wouldn’t move out of reach. Merlin started skidding a few times but always managed to slowly get his speed down to a stop with careful effort. 

Merlin looked around, confused. 

He saw Rodor above him, pointing down and Merlin looked down before looking at Rodor and nodded before descending more. 

His muscles began to ache. 

‘Merlin.’ He heard a voice say and he looked around. 

He stared at Rodor and the man shook his head and motioned for him to look at what he was doing and Merlin carried on going down. 

His throat began to tickle then and he coughed and didn’t stop, he then heard Rodor coughing too. 

After hard work they eventually reached camp four. It took an hour.

They eventually made it to camp three and slept. 

He woke up to Merlin sitting up before staring at Arthur’s body, tears falling down. “He’s hard….stiff..” He sniffed and Rodor covered Arthur’s body with a blanket and pulled Merlin into a tight hug. 

When they reached camp two they ate and drank and Merlin phoned the helicopter. 

When it arrived they got on and made the steep decent down, it was the most terrifying flight Merlin had ever been on. He clung onto Rodor’s hand as the helicopter flew past boulders and was too close to the snow for Merlin’s comfort but he kept his mouth shut the whole way down. 

When they landed, officials and Rodor helped Merlin undress Arthur before they identified him as the missing Arthur Pendragon from the UK. 

Merlin sobbed, seeing Arthur’s body lying there and cling onto Rodor, shaking. 

“I know…it is a terrible sight, I’m so sorry.” He croaked out. 

Journalists took photos of the scene, children from the local villages watched in curiosity. 

Merlin only let go of Rodor when the helicopter left. 

A car took Arthur’s body and Merlin as well as Rodor to the local hospital where Arthur was thawed for a few days.

The doctors said that he died of lack of oxygen, he grew cold and tired and passed out in the cave. 

Merlin began to feel numb and Rodor was with him as they saw the body being clothed with Arthur’s favorite suit that Merlin managed to take with.

Merlin rested his head on the man’s shoulder, staring blankly. 

“You need to rest.” Rodor said and helped Merlin onto a chair, he fell asleep five minutes later. 

Merlin woke up in a hotel bed.

He sat up quickly, nervous and confused and saw Rodor asleep next to him and he sighed deeply, relaxing.

He looked at the closed curtains and got up before walking over and opened them, peering out into a busy area. 

He was back in Tibet. 

He went back onto the bed and sat down, staring off into space. His headache was gone and he hasn’t felt lighter or better in ages. 

An old memory resurfaced then. 

“Do you have everything?” Merlin asked and Arthur nodded. 

“Yes, Sir.” He said mockingly and Merlin shook his head, smiling. 

“Prat, take this more seriously.” Merlin scolded him and Arthur smirked. 

“Lighten up, Merlin. I’m going on an adventure. See me off with a good luck and a kiss now…” Arthur said, leaning in. 

Merlin leaned in and kissed him deeply and messily, the kiss was needy and desperate and they pulled off, gasping for air. 

“Do you have the permit?” Merlin asked. 

“Bloody hell, Merlin. I’ve got the freaking permit.” Arthur giggled and rubbed his arms. “Merlin…I’ll be ok.”

“You better be…or else I’ll climb up there myself and slap you so hard you’ll be in Tibet again.” Merlin challenges and Arthur bursts out laughing. 

“Oh yeah, tough guy here speaking tough guy words.” Arthur smirks. 

Merlin shook his head, but couldn’t stop smiling and hugged Arthur close, closing his eyes tightly and felt Arthur’s embrace. 

“Gods…I’ll miss this…you…” Merlin said, breathing in Arthur’s scent.

“I’ll be back.” Arthur said and there was a ding sound and Arthur parted the hug. “I’ve got to go.”

Merlin nodded and smiled at Arthur. “Good luck.”

Arthur flashed him a brilliant grin and nodded. “Thank you, Merlin.” He said and with that he was off. 

Merlin felt Rodor’s hand on his shoulder and he looked at the man who sat up beside him. 

“Are you still thinking about him?” He asked. 

Merlin nodded. “Of course.”

“You seem calmer…not dead inside like in the hospital…” Rodor said and looked at Merlin more. “Your at peace, aren’t you?”

Merlin nodded, he didn’t feel sad or angry or even numb. Just calm. 

“Merlin…it was an honor bringing him back home…with you.” Rodor said and Merlin smiled, tears welling up and they embraced. 

When they checked out of the hotel a man was waiting outside with three journalists. They snapped shots of Merlin and Rodor. 

The man was tall and strong looking, his nose was missing and he had a missing index finger. His hair reached his shoulders and it was brown and wavy. His beard graced his face well. 

“Merlin Emrys?” He asked and Merlin nodded.

He went up to Merlin and offered his hand and Merlin took it, shaking it.

“Mr Emrys…I am so sorry it took so long….when I heard them say you had just recovered his body…I jumped at the chance to see you…the photo clearly showed it was him…” He said.

“Who are you?” Merlin frowned and the man ushered him back inside and sat them down at a table, away from prying eyes. 

“Merlin…I was…I was up that mountain and…I was dying. I was just taking a rest before I was to assent to the summit and I just…my body didn’t want to get back up. I was off to the side of the ropes and people were just…passing me by. Then my oxygen failed and I was just waiting for death….i couldn’t move or breathe well…but…then this man stopped and took off his mask and gave it to me. He had an extra but I could see it was not even half full. He was going down and…he saw my fear…my worry. If he didn’t….” He closed his eyes, tears welling up and bowed his head. He sniffed and looked back at Merlin. 

“If he didn’t give me that mask…I would have died there…” He explained. 

“What does this have to do with me?” Merlin asked. 

“The man that gave it to me, I memorized his clothes…when I went down…i…managed to survive…and I waited for him but….he never returned. I saw his party was down there so I asked for him and they said that he had taken a short break and said he’d go down when he caught his breath again. His name was Arthur.” He said and Merlin’s eyes widened. 

“I want to thank you…for bringing him back down…” He sniffed, wiping away his tears. “If it wasn’t for him I’d be dead…”

Merlin stared at him, shocked. 

“Arthur….he helped you?” He asked and the man nodded. 

“So many people ignored me…others would just stare at me…but he helped me and I was so grateful. If I had the energy to move I would have given the mask straight back to him…I’m so sorry he died because of me.” He began to weep then. 

Merlin grabbed his hand tightly and the man held onto Merlin’s even tighter. 

“Thank you….thank you for telling me this.” Merlin said. “You have no idea…how much peace this brings me.”

“I basically got him killed.” The man said. 

“It was Arthur’s choice to make…the stupid prat was always seeing himself as some sort of hero.” Merlin said, choking out a laugh. 

The man grinned slowly and looked at Merlin. 

“I’m glad he saved you…I just…I wish he was alive today.” Merlin said and bowed his head, trembling and sobbed. “I miss him so much.”

“I’m so sorry, Merlin.” The man apologized. “So…So sorry….”

Merlin covered his mouth with his hand but he continued to cry. 

The man rubbed his back soothingly. “So sorry.” He wheezed out. 

Merlin blinked away the tears and got control of himself again and looked at the man. “I’m going to bury him….there’s a grave site close to his home…he’ll be buried and he’s going to have the biggest, fucking…most glorious tomb stone and statue you have ever seen. With big, fuck off flowers to boot.” Merlin said with a grin and they both chuckled. 

“If there is anything…anything I can do…please…tell me.” He said and Merlin looked at him. 

“I have a good amount of money…I was going to give it to the man’s dependents but I realized he has no children. His father is already in a home and is well cared for….” He said. 

“Why did you come here?” Merlin asked. 

“To see you, I took a plane here especially. My kids told me to thank you as well, for doing this, as well as my wife.” He said and Merlin smiled, tears welling up again. 

“Really?” He asked, wiping them away.

He nodded. “I’m glad my hero is going to be buried where he belongs…and to be visited by his loved ones and friends…it gives me great joy to know that.”

Merlin smiled and it wobbled before he frowned, looking down. “He….he was…so special to me.”

“I had a feeling…you were lovers were you not?” He asked and Merlin bit his lip firmly. 

“We figured it out too late…we shared our first kiss before he was flying out…we were going to talk about it…when he got back.” Merlin choked out and he began to weep. He felt as if a massive weight was lifted from his chest. “We were going to be together.”

The man rubbed Merlin’s palm gently, crying as well as he listened. “I’m so sorry.”

“I would have….” He gasps, his throat tightening and he sobbed. “He….he…i….love him….i wanted to hold him….talk to him….i wanted to kiss him and…share our first night together…” Merlin gripped his hand tightly, shaking. 

The man stared at him helplessly. 

Merlin slowly gathered himself back together. “Now it can’t happen…but….but I’m glad I have him….i’ll visit him as much as I can…” He croaked out and looked at the man. “Thank you for telling me this…of his heroic deed.”

The man smiled. “It’s my honor.”

Merlin got up, the man followed close behind him and they walked out to flashes of cameras. 

Rodor went up to Merlin and took him to a car that would take them to the airport. 

He was going home. 

Three years later

Merlin sits on Arthur’s grave. 

‘Here lies Arthur Pendragon. Beloved boss, Son, Friend and Lover. 1983-2018.’

Merlin looked up at the winged angel on the tomb. The marble was clean and sparkling thanks to Merlin’s care. 

On the lower slab it reads. 

‘Returned home from Everest where he met his end saving a man’s life. Merlin Emrys, friend and lover brought his body back home. Lord Bayard, the man that was saved by Arthur’s compassion and humanity, donated towards this memorial. May he rest in peace.’

Merlin placed flowers in a clean vase Merlin washed out a few days ago. 

Merlin rubbed the tombstone, smiling. “I love you, Arthur…I always will…” 

He moved his hand away and let his mind wonder off, hearing the birds in the trees, the leaves hissing in the warm summer breeze. 

He was glad that the Pendragon family had its own private graveyard on the estate. 

Merlin sighed happily, smiling to himself. He closed his eyes as the noises around him continued. He was at peace. 

His phone buzzed and he opened his eyes and checked it. 

Gwaine: ‘Merlin, mate. Game night has been moved to 6, can you still make it?’

Merlin smiled and texted back ‘Yeah, thanks Gwaine.’

He felt a sudden gust of wind before a flower hit the top of his head and landed on his lap, it was a red rose. His favorite. He smiled and picked it up, looking at the tomb thoughtfully before getting up and rubbed the top of it, smiling. “I have to go…but I will be back…I love you. Don’t get lonely now you prat.”

Merlin took the rose with him as he closed the gate leading into the graveyard and made his way to the car and drove off to his flat.


End file.
